Lucy - One Shot
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her. I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me. Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I gotta live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today.' Based on Lucy by Skillet. Sort of angst, tragedy sort of, hurt/comfort, a bit romance and family I guess?


**Chapter 11 of Forever Yours is up! And here's the one shot. It's based on Skillet's song; Lucy. Listen to the song, it's just so... beautiful and sad at the same time. Go listen to it while reading this. It's pretty crappy and I can't come up with a summary but it's basically the song with a bit of this and that here and there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the song.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I nodded at the man in the black uniform in front of the gates when he opened the gates for me.

"You're visiting her, huh?"

"Yeah…" I smiled sadly. "It's her birthday."

The man smiled a little and gestured for me to go in, "Go on in."

"Thanks," I nodded at the man. I walked down the path I'd come to be familiar with. I stopped when I reached one of the gravestones. There was a small drawing of a pair of an eagle's wings carved into them. I kneeled next to the grave and placed the red roses I'd brought for her in front of the gravestone.

I cleared some dried leaves off of her grave, "Hey, Maxie… I brought some roses for you… Black roses, they were your favorite, remember?"

"I miss you," I whispered. "Everyone does, I can't believe you're actually gone… It's your birthday today; happy birthday, Max. You're supposed to be nineteen, right? I know the roses aren't much but they're all I can think of right now… Sorry, I'd do it all different if you were still here, Max…"

"I just came to talk for a while… The Flock's messed up without you, Max, we want you back… Nudge won't stop crying, Angel's practically lifeless, Iggy and Gazzy aren't how they were, Max… And me, I don't even know. I miss you so much, why'd you have to go so early?"

"I can't live without you, Max…" I muttered, covering my face with my hands. "I can't believe you're actually gone for good… I promise you, I'll see you soon, Max. Wait for me wherever you are… I can't live with myself knowing that you're not here, Max. I'd give anything just to see you again, _anything_."

"It's been four years, Max… I can't live without you any longer. I love you, Max. I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me. It's a little late now, isn't it? If you're listening somewhere out there, Maxie… I love you so much, I need you here with me, please…"

"I don't know how I'll keep going without you… Imagine the life we could've had, Maxie. I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with anyone else… I don't want to keep on going without you. I can't do anything without thinking about you. I can't live with myself, Max… I was the one who was responsible for your death. I'm so sorry…"

"There were so many things you hadn't done all because of me. Remember how you told me you wanted to visit Ireland? And the UK? You hadn't gotten to do that because of me. I'm really sorry, Max… I want you back here, please… I'll treat you so much better; I'll do anything for you… Just please come back, I miss you so much…"

"Remember when you said you wanted to hold a koala?" I chuckled. "When we were just eleven, you told me in that clearing in the woods. Remember when we were fourteen; our first kiss? And our first date in that pier… You're all that I've ever wanted, Max… I'm sorry that I didn't protect you, that I didn't tell you how much I love you, that I never told you how much you meant to me, that I didn't treat you half as good as I should have…"

"I don't wanna live if you're not here with me, Max. You're literally everything to me and I'm sorry if I've never told you that… God, I probably sound like an idiot right now…" I sighed. "I would've brought the rest of the Flock but no one wanted to get up. Your mom and Ella's been staying with us; they're getting better… Nudge's been crying all through the night and she won't come out of her room. Iggy's been moping around all day. He won't smile, he won't frown or show any emotions. Gazzy's just as messed up; he's been in his room all day long. And Angel, I don't know what to say about her. She's been the worst; she won't talk to anyone, she's been crying all day long. She won't eat, drink, sleep; she won't do anything."

I sighed, "I don't know what to say to her. She's like twelve now… I think. She misses you the most, you know? I could hear her cry every night; she'd throw things at her bedroom walls and trash her room. You remember her teddy bear, Celeste? She won't touch it anymore… She said that it reminded her too much of you. Your death fucked us up, Max… Badly. We need you back here with us, we're a mess without you, Max… I need you here, I miss you so much."

"Angel's getting worse each day she spends without you; she's miserable. I found a note under her pillow the other day," I shut my eyes tightly, looking down. "It was a _suicide note_, Max. A goddamn suicide note. She was really going to do it, Max. I found blades under her bed, bottles of white pills, lighters… Those bracelets she loves to wear is covered with blood and so are most of her sleeves. She's not that little girl you knew anymore. She-" I got cut off by my phone ringing; it was Nudge.

I answered the call, "Nudge?"

I heard Nudge sob from the other line, "Fang, you need to come home."

"Nudge, what happened?"

"Angel…" I heard Nudge start sobbing again before someone took away the phone.

"What happened?"

"Fang," Iggy's voice said. "We need you back, now."

"I'm coming, what's wrong?"

Iggy took a deep breath, "Angel tried overdosing."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, she tried overdosing. Dr. M's taking care of her right now, everyone's panicking."

"I'm on my way," I hung up and ran out of the cemetery and straight to the direction of our house. God, I didn't think Angel would actually do this to herself.

**17:09**

Nudge was sobbing on Iggy's shoulder while he and Ella were trying to comfort her. Gazzy was curled up on the couch, his head in his hands. He was quiet, barely moving a single muscle.

Iggy got up from his spot and sat next to Gazzy, "Gaz… Talk to me…"

Gazzy shook his head in response, looking up and staring straight ahead. His eyes were swollen and his face was red.

"Gazzy…" Iggy started. "We're here for you, you can tell us anything…"

Gazzy turned his head to look at Iggy, despite Iggy not being able to see him, "She's my only family left. I can't afford lose her. Don't start talking to me about that 'we're also your family' bullshit, I don't wanna hear it. You guys are my family too but Angel's my only biological sister and if I lose her… "

"Its okay, Gaz…"

"No, it's not! I can't believe I couldn't see this coming! She was my sister for God's sake. If she leaves like Max did, I'm coming with her."

The door creaked as Dr. Martinez stepped into the room, "She's fine but she's unconscious…"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "I can't believe she actually did it…"

"She said… Yesterday, she told me that she was going to leave… She was going to go far away. When I asked, she wouldn't tell me where," Nudge whispered. "I thought she was gonna run away not try to take her own life… What happened to us?"

"We've been messed up since Max left," Iggy said. "We need her back."

"But we _can't_. Do you think she wanted us to be like this?" Gazzy said. "Do you think she'd want us to be miserable?"

"Well, no…"

"Then why are we?" Gazzy continued. "We need to get over this. Let's visit her."

**17:54**

"Hey Max…" Gazzy whispered, kneeling next to her grave. "I'm not sure if Fang's told you about Angel yet but she tried overdosing today, Maxie…"

Gazzy sighed, "I don't wanna lose her too. She's okay now but she's unconscious. I promise I'll take her here when she gets better."

He smiled sadly, "I miss you, Max…"

"Hey, Max," Nudge greeted, looking down at her gravestone. "I miss you. I don't know where you are, or what you're doing right now but if you're listening, I want you to know that I miss you and I'm sorry for a lot of things, Max. I need you back here… Please…"

"Max…" Iggy started. "Even if I can't see you now, I never did actually but you know what I mean, I know you're listening to us right now, wherever you are. I miss you, Max… Even though you burned down the kitchen several times, you know I care about you. You're like my sister and I need you back here, Max."

"Hey, sis," Ella said, kneeling next to the grave. "I miss you, you know? I know I haven't known you for as long as they have but I still love you, Max. You're that big sister I've always wanted and now you're gone… for good. I broke up with that Sam guy you told me to, you were right; he is a jerk. I'm with that transfer kid I told you about now, his name's Luke and he's the sweetest guy I've ever met… I really miss you, Max. And so does mom…"

Gazzy kneeled next to her gravestone, "I miss you, Max. I promise I'll bring Angel the next time I'm here." And with that, Gazzy walked towards the cemetery's exit.

"I wish I could see you one more time," Nudge said. "I really do miss you. I'll watch after Angel if you'd like… Bye, Max…" Nudge followed after Gazzy towards the exit.

Ella stood up, "I'll bring mom next time, how about that? I'll be back soon, Max… Bye…" Ella smiled before turning to run and catch up with Nudge.

"I miss you. I'll be back here soon, Maxie… I promise," Iggy said, walking out of the cemetery after Nudge and Ella.

I kneeled down next to her grave, putting my hand on her gravestone, "I love you, Max. Thank you for everything." And with that, I stood up and left the cemetery.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, R&R!**


End file.
